three one Raven One small One Pebble peace comes
by Twins sins
Summary: Three crazy funny friends are transported to the warrior world. They soon find out about a prophecy involving them and the clans. Will they become mature to save the clans or will the craziness get in the way? Full prophecy inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey since I discontinued Shykit's story I decided to create another its like so many others but I'd love it if for once the character had a personality like no other I've read so far...I'd love for you all to meet the craziest buds(That's me and my friends XD) JILL MERE AND LIZ! ok Descriptions of the girls then on with my story!**

**Jill****~ She has raven black hair and chocalate like brown eyes**

**Mere****~She has Strawberry red hair with aqua blue eyes**

**Liz****~She Has dirty blonde hair that is died a lot it's been died~Red, Green, And blue right now it has Red and Green stripes in it and Hazel(Changes color) eyes her eyes are normally mossy green with a bit of brown in the center.**

**Liz is obivously me because I put such a big description...XD Now Cat description then We're all done and the story will show Promise!**

**Ravencall(Jill)****~She has black fur the color of a raven's wing. it's slick and shiny. She has chocalate brown eyes. Clan~Shadowclan**

**Pebblefall(mere)****~She has bright red fur that is smooth and short. Her eyes are Aqua blue. Clan~Riverclan**

**Smallshine(Liz)****~She has brownish yellow fur with red and Green stripes here and there Her Fur is Fluffy and long. Her eyes are Hazel but are normally mossy green with brown in the center. Clan~Thunderclan**

**STORY TIME! By the way I might not stick with the story line based on my short memory...**

Liz opened her eyes looking around "where the heck am I?" She said staring at the tall trees. "Where's Mere? Jill?" She said then she took notice that the sky looked further away "What the..." She then saw something sway behind her. "What's this" She chased the tail like thing for several minutes. Untill a voice shouted "What in the name of Starclan is that cat doing? Chasing its tail..." Liz stopped and looked around "Who's there?" Then a familiar looking brown tabby tom entered. Followed by a cat whose fur shined like a fire. "Firestar this is the cat I mentioned who wouldn't wake up but it seems like she woke up" _Firestar? Oh shiz I'm in the world of warriors! Wow Mere And Jill will love this story more than that time I screamed "This sausage Is huge!" in the grocery story meat aisle... _Liz thought "She's awake now...What's your name" Liz mulled it over in her mind then remembered Skyclan's destiny...She could just say she comes from Skyclan and give them a warrior name..Yea that'll work. "I'm Smallshine formally of Skyclan" Firestar's jaw dropped "Wait did something happen to Skyclan?" He asked worriedly "Um no just didn't feel right there" The cat Smallshine supposed was Brambleclaw looked back and forth between the cats. "So Are you going to call the warriors on me because if you do...I can probally outrun them" Smallshine said already outrunning the cops before of course the cop was fat... "No You can stay in Thunderclan till you're fit to travel though" Firestar said "She's fit to travel now Firestar anyways for all we know she could have killed Ashfur" Smallshine gasped this meant she was in Sunrise! She knew it wasn't Sol but she had to keep the story the same as possible "Sol, this cat I saw, Seemed guilty" Firestar glanced at Brambleclaw "She's staying I'm sure she didn't kill him" He then looked at Smallshine "ok Well do you wish to stay in Thunderclan then maybe join us permantly?" Smallshine smiled she missed her friends terribly but this was once in a life time...Maybe she would find out how she was sent here too.

Jill looked around her brown eyes wide. "Where am I?" She asked knowing nothing about this place. She then looked down to see paws...PAWS? She jumped back and fell on her back rolling all over. Then a cat entered, it had Jet black paws and amber(a?) eyes. Jill backed up, her fur spiked up. "Who are you?" He asked coldly. "I'm" She stopped she couldn't say Jill the cat would find it weird she looked around and then saw her pelt was _Raven _Black. "Raven the Rouge, You?" "I'm Blackstar, leader of Shadowclan" Raven thought for a minute...She knew Liz mentioned that from somewhere...WARRIORS! SHE WAS IN THE WORLD OF WARRIORS! Raven knew enough about the books to know the clans, code, Starclan, and how to hunt. She just didn't know the story plot. "Oh well um Blackstar I was wondering if I could join your clan" She said, maybe Liz was there or even Mere. "hmm You have the right pelt color and your not a kittypet" Just to soften it up she said "I'm from a far away clan called Darkclan" She said smiling at the name. "So this must mean you know the way of the shadows?" She nodded. "Well Raven We'll test you then we'll tell if you can join" Raven nodded worried__about what would happen if she didn't join. Would she ever find her friends?

Mere opened her eyes to see a river next to her. Then a cat entered it had a unusually spotted gold pelt. "Are you sure she's here Mothwing?" Another cat, a dappled golden one, followed the spotted cat in, Mere suscpected it to be Mothwing "Um hi" mere said waving with her..TAIL? Wait a freaking minute...Tail...could hear the cats...Oh cheese She was a cat...Then the names reminded her of Warriors the book Liz talked about. She knew everything but the plot just like her other friends. "what's your name?" The Spotted cat asked. "I'm...Pebble formerally part of Fishclan you?" The spotted cat narrowed her eyes as she said "Leopardstar and this is Mothwing" She gestured towards the dappled cat. "Oh..." "where you stealing prey?" Leopardstar said accusing her. Mothwing spoke "I didn't see her take anything Leopardstar She was just sleeping there" Leopardstar spat "Sure" Mothwing looked at Pebble "So you come from a clan that loves water" She asked nudging Leopardstar. "Yes" Leopardstar seemed interested now "let's see your swimming and hunting Skills" Pebble walked to the river and waited. Liz had explained how the Riverclan cats caught prey... Suddenly a flash of sliver showed and Pebble swung her paw at it, swinging it onto shore. "Now you're swimming skills?" Leopardstar asked. Pebble dove into the water and swam around holding her head high above the water. Leopardstar flashed a smile "Very good...Mothwing check her for any sicknesses then take her to the clan so we can see if she's sick." Mothwing nodded and walked over, Pebble climbed onto shore "What does she mean by that?" Pebble asked. "You might just be a warrior of Riverclan soon" Pebble smiled...She hoped her friends were fine and had come to join her in the warrior world.


	2. The betrayal

**Hello the title is kind of weird but the prophecy is really ~ Three will come One a Raven call of the Shadows One the small shine of thunder One the pebble fall on a river. They will collide in battle in the end peace will come Blood will be spilled. Ok the person with the dream will appear and junk Oh lastly the plot of the story won't be exact so don't say OMG THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN I'm just adding the stuff I want too!Liz appears out of nowhere "So wait one of us dies? :O"** **"Wait…Aren't you like me?"** **Liz replies "Nope I'm a fictional character"** **"So am I…."** **"What the-"*is cut off by censors*** **Now everyone sit back and enjoy the story** **Mere enters "HEY!" Jill enters "HI!:** **HURRY UP WITH THE STORY!**

**The dream of Firestar, Leopardstar, and Blackstar **

Three leaders stood in front of each other "what's going on?" Asked one with a ginger pelt that shined like a blazing fire, an unusually spotted golden she-cat stepped forward "I don't know Firestar Blackstar?" Blackstar, a big white tom with jet black paws, stood up "I have no clu-" he was cut off by the sound of voices then an image portrayed in front of them (I'm gonna say it in human terms since I'm lazy) three girls stumbled to a house. One had raven black hair another Strawberry red last one had Dirty blonde hair and green and Red streaks. "That's the last time I get drunk on pop" Burped the black haired one. "Same here Jill" Said the dirty blonde "Hey Liz?" Asked the Strawberry head "What Mere" She asked staring at her "There's more pop in your house." "What?" Liz ran into her house followed by Mere and Jill. They fell on the couch "Are you sure these are them?" Asked a cat appearing, Firestar spoke staring at the image "Bluestar!" "Yes it's them" Said another cat appearing "Nightstar!" Blackstar said staring intently now "But their drunk…On soda" Leopardstar recognized Crookedstar. "I disagree with this choice Nightstar" Bluestar said staring at him "I don't care it says it's them now do you have the remedy Yellowfang?" An old grey cat appeared "Here Nightstar now be careful we only have enough for them so if you mess this up with the wrong people our clans are doomed." Nightstar jumped up onto the couch with the remedy, He padded up to Liz then paused when she spoke "Hello Talking Nazi Walrus?" Jill turned her head and Nightstar spoke "Shh" Jill spoke now "Shut up Garfield! Why do you hate Mondays? You don't even work!" Nightstar twitched and Mere laughed "Dude you got that off American dad!" "No I actually see him" Nightstar grabbed a glass from the table with his tail, it was lightweight. He hit them repeatedly till they were sleeping quietly. "You sure, Nightstar?" Crookedstar said again "No but it's our only chance" He poured the glowing liquid in their mouths, they slowly evolved into cats. "Now Crookedstar take Mere to Riverclan, Bluestar take Liz to Thunderclan I'll drag Jill to Shadowclan let's hope this works" They vanished. The image faded slowly and Firestar glanced at the other leaders. "What does this mean?" The leaders shrugged then the leader's from the image entered and said at the same time "Three will come One a Ravencall of the Shadows One the small shine of thunder One the pebble fall on a river. They will collide in battle in the end peace will come Blood will be spilled." Firestar stared at Blackstar then at Leopardstar; they all woke up before speaking.

**Smallshine's waking**

Smallshine(Liz) bent down near the lake...it had been a moon sincethe clans had left tomorrow was a gathering Hollyleaf would admit killing Ashfur then all dark forest would break loose. "Hey Smallshine" Smallshine looked up to see Lionblaze "Oh hey dude" She said, her and Lionblaze had become good friends since the beginning. "You're language is weird" "Yours is mouse-brained" She responded. He rolled his eyes "So what are you doing out here?" He asked. "I could very well ask you the same question" "I followed you now answer me" She sighed "I had friends a while back and I miss them so much my heart aches as if it was being stabbed by each painful memory" Smallshine said staring into his eyes, her eyes seemed to be a golden color now. Smallshine could see Lionblaze was hiding something "What?" Lionblaze sighed "There's a prophecy Jayfeather told me it involves you. We're sure and maybe some old friends if I tell you, you must tell no one else ok?" Smallshine nodded her head anxiously "ok well here is how it goes _Three will come One a Ravencall of the Shadows One the small shine of thunder One the pebble fall on a river. They will collide in battle in the end peace will come Blood will be spilled" _Smallshine gasped…this had to mean her and some other cats! She shook her head and bent down towards the water lapping up some of the cool refreshing water. She looked at Lionblaze and licked the remaining droplets from her whiskers before they fell off. He looked towards the forest thinking "You're Leafpool's kit" Lionblaze "What in the name of Starclan are you saying Smallshine" He tapped her head with his tail "I mean…its nothing" Smallshine bounded off she couldn't believe she just said that to him! She stopped near a clearing taking a breath and blowing air on her fur "That'd look way cooler if I had my real hair…" She muttered

Ravencall (Jill) laughed at Blackstar who clumsily tried to climb a tree. "Now Ravencall what's the point to this?" he asked laughing slightly "Well you see I wanted to see how bad you'd fail" He jumped down onto her squishing her under his weight "Ugh Blackstar you have the weight of a cow" Blackstar smirked, Ravencall had brought out his fun side. "Blackstar" Said Russetfur enter Blackstar jumped off and cleaned his pelt quickly "Yes?" "Well we needed more patrols so I was wondering if you and I could join one" He nodded and they left quickly. Ravencall sighed and got up shaking her pelt. She walked over to a tree and clawed at it wondering why she was here and if she was the only human/cat thingy here. She pushed into her memory but could only see Garfield for some reason… "Well as long as I'm here I think I can say Blackstar is just like me stubborn emoish" She muttered padding towards the Thunderclan border; she paused there to stare at the sky. A voice then whispered_ "Three will come one a Ravencall of the Shadows one the small shine of thunder one the pebble fall on a river. They will collide in battle in the end peace will come Blood will be spilled" _Ravencall stood frozen her eyes wide…Would she be the cat spilling blood.

Pebblefall (Mere) Stopped near the ginger and white tom known as Pouncetail (Yes he did become an elder early don't get in my face-_- he's young and in here he won't be an elder early so yea) She smiled and padded to the river. She looked up to see a patrol of Windclan cat "So is Riverclan taking in strays too?" Asked the leading cat "Shut up Tornear" Pouncetail snarled defending Pebblefall. Pebblefall stepped forward "I would like to say you should be worrying about your own clan not others" Tornear snorted and left. Pouncetail looked at Pebblefall who nodded a thank you "You're welcome Pebblefall I'll see you around" he left to camp leaving Pebblefall alone. Willowshine entered and looked at Pebblefall "May we walk and talk?" she asked Pebblefall just nodded and they walked side by side. "What did you want to talk about?" "Do you know any cat named Smallshine and Ravencall?" She shook her head "No why?" Willowshine slowly muttered "_Three will come One a Ravencall of the Shadows One the small shine of thunder One the pebble fall on a river. They will collide in battle in the end peace will come Blood will be spilled" _Pebblefall's eyes widened. There will be Blood? And Battle?

Smallshine woke to moonlight pouring into the den like a flashlight. "Lionblaze wake up" She said turning to him…wait he was in her nest of shiz Smallshine had a bit of Catnip yesterday. She got up and left the den "Smallshine ready to head out?" Asked Hollyleaf who was soon followed by Jayfeather "Yea" she said Lionblaze entering behind her. "Good Lionblaze clean your fur you too Smallshine you must have had a fit" Smallshine nodded, she had dreamed of cats breaking into her house and forcing her to change just so she could spill blood. "I had a nightmare" Smallshine said between licks. Her pelt was finally clean and fluffy. She slowly followed the cats her heart aching. She didn't want Hollyleaf to vanish. Then Jayfeather spoke, they were in the back, "Smallshine how'd you know we were Leafpool's kits?" "I know a lot maybe more than Sol but I don't abuse my powers. I know who killed Ashfur and I know what's going to happen at the gathering too" She said out of Hollyleaf's range of hearing. "What? Tell us!" "Knowledge can be too powerful you'll find out Jayfeather" Jayfeather padded along the trail. When they reached the island Smallshine noticed two cats in particular, one had a raven sleek black pelt while another had strawberry fur. She realized who they were and padded up "Mere Jill!" She said smiling "Liz!" They both said smiling. "Well my name is Smallshine now, Smallshine of Thunderclan" Mere made an oo lala sound type thingy. "I'm Ravencall of Shadowclan" "I'm Pebblefall of Riverclan" Smallshine's jaw dropped open…oh no. "So heard anything interesting?" Both shook their heads no. "That's sad" Smallshine meowed and they nodded. "But I did meet a tom who sticks up for me" Pebblefall said "what? Who?" Smallshine pushed "Pouncetail!" She shook her head "No he's supposed to become an elder at a young age" Pebblefall's ears went down "What? Can't I change that Smallshine?" "We can't alter the book to much" Smallshine said then sat down oh who cared? "Its fine" then Ravencall smiled "Blackstar understands me" Smallshine's mouth fell open "He's so much older than you!" "That doesn't matter in the world of cats" Before Smallshine could reply the gathering started.

Rain seemed to suit the scene in front of Smallshine. She was following Jayfeather and Lionblaze to the tunnels, where Hollyleaf was. "I know I did the right thing but no one will understand!" Hollyleaf shouted "HOLLYLEAF!" Jayfeather said as the rocks came clambering down next thing Smallshine knew she was in the tunnels with Hollyleaf, what had she done? "Smallshine what the heck is wrong with you?" "Hollyleaf I can't let you live down here now come on I know a way back up" "No I'm a blood thirsty murderer" "SMALLSHINE!" There was a voice Smallshine turned to the rocks to hear Lionblaze trying to pull them away "Smallshine, Hollyleaf you can't die!" He removed the last rock a slither of light entered showing the dirty face of Smallshine; she had mud all over herself. "Hollyleaf go I'll say I didn't save you" She said understanding Hollyleaf's fear. Lionblaze finally reached Smallshine pulling her out and cleaning her fur.

It had seemed like moons since Ravencall had last seen her friends. She looked up to see Blackstar entering "Ravencall we need you to join our patrol. We're attacking Thunderclan for territory to drink and hunt" Ravencall nodded getting up and padding up to him.

Smallshine was rushing through the forest Lionblaze next to her. The pair had made the best fighting duo. Smallshine stopped near the border of Shadowclan to meet up in battle. She gasped when a body hit the ground in front of her it was Brambleclaw but he got up and ran back into the heat of the battle, the rain was pouring down and it was Leaf-bare (I'm not doing the badger thing because I want to write my own story!) Smallshine was knocked over and pinned by a _sleek black brown eyed_ warrior. The warrior bent down snarling in her face "Ravencall!" Ravencall's eyes widened remembering her best friend. But she didn't let her up just bent down and dug her claws in. "Ravencall we're best friends!" "It's in the code, you're clan comes first not your friends" Smallshine's eyes widened at the betrayal


	3. The pain of betrayal settles

**Hey Guys Now the seeds of betrayal our out but one thing...What is going on with Pebblefall?Oh and when i said badger I meant the lake drying up and beavers-_-Pebble enters and says "Flirting my head off by the way why did you Choose Pouncetail? "He seemed like your type..A ginger Pebblefall is*Is cut off with story*Oh and here~ ****.com/watch?v=c2_l-zOqwt4**** its basically a book trailer**

Pebblefall felt the ground shake underneath her paws causing her fur to stand on end oh how she hated being a cat in a storm. She soon heard screeching from across the lake _it sound close to the Thunderclan and Shadowclan border. I should go check on them since my friends are over there _with that thought she got into the water, ignoring what she was taught as a child, and swam towards the border.

Smallshine felt the sting of claws scraping fur. She closed her eyes. "RAVENCALL!" Knocking her away was Pebblefur. "She isn't willing to give us territory when we're dying out" Ravencall snarled turning it on Smallshine. Smallshine noticed Pebblefall's confliction "Well then I hate you both" she snarled. Smallshine stood there anger boiling within. She hated both of them. Snarling she was about to jump at Ravencall but then Blackstar called his warriors off, when that happened she suddenly realized who her friends were. She turned to Ravencall "Ravencall whatever I did can you forgive me?" Ravencall's chocalate eyes seemed sad and she looked towards her clan then back at Smallshine shaking her head, leaving. Smallshine turned to Pebblefur who just turned away. Smallshine felt her heart grow full of pain. She felt as if it was a stone in her she slowly trecked back to camp

Ravencall couldn't help what she did clans did come first she didn't want her friends to hate her though. Blackstar had glanced at her every now and then but Ravencall never moved towards him to say what was wrong. She pictured her, Pebblefall, and Smallshine in a store in aisle singing "First dates are always good when you put that meat in her mouth" They were holding Hempshire farms little smokies. They heard the song from Smosh their favorite Youtubers. They kept singing till they were kicked out laughing. She couldn't believe they were gone now enimies to never be spoken to again. She stopped and sniffled some tears, Blackstar padded up and cocked his head "What's wrong Ravencall?" Ravencall quickly came up with an excuse "We traveled here together me Smallshine and Pebblefall. Now our friendship that formed has been torn" Blackstar spoke no emotion showing in his voice "The clans once traveled together and dispanded Friendships didn't last" Ravencall wasn't comferted by the words her eyes began to become watery her vision becoming blurry as the water built up in front of her eyes. She soon let them fall freely they fell onto the ground below and she shook a bit she was doing this all infront of Blackstar too! She felt embarressed, Sad, and Angry. She felt a tail on her shoulder and she looked to see Blackstar staring at her "How long have you known these cats?" "Around the age of Apprentices" She said staring away "Well that's the problem You've known each for so long" Ravencall nodded shaking still she soon fell down her emotion of Sadness taking over.

Pebblefall stood near the warriors den her emotion of Anger boiling. She did feel sadness about loosing her friends but they should be working together not fighting!(Yep Pebblefall's P.O.V is small for now but will be larger later)

Sadness filled Smallshine as she took a breath her eyes were teared up the breath felt like a knife going through her heart. She lost her friend! She felt the world spin the prophecy ringing in her ears...If they continued to fight they would meet in battle! Blood would be spilled. Smallshine felt the ground sway as the thoughts of her dying or her killing a friend overpowered her. She blacked out and woke up with the moon shining in on the den. She spotted a cat moving quickly around "Jayfeather?" She asked silently hoping it was him "Smallshine your awake finally" "How long was I asleep?" She asked wondering if she missed the gathering "Only a day" Jayfeather said. Smallshine nodded "What are you Smallshine?" The question took Smallshine by surprise "W-What do you mean?" She asked wondering if he found out she was really a twoleg. "You kept saying in your sleep 'Why am I here? I'm not a cat!' If your not a cat what are you" He said seeming to try to press the answer out. Smallshine could tell he was going through her memories so she created new ones..She pictured herself running through toward a mountain two cats pressed against her. Jayfeather shook his head and walked over muttering in her ear "I will find out what you are Smallshine even if it kills me" he then turned and headed toward his herbs. Smallshine shivered all over she had just woken up from a shock induced coma and now she was being pressed with questions.


	4. Battles rage

**Thanks for all the reviews :D And yes friends from the real world should be stronger than the code but sorry I like writing drama XD I'd like to say many lives could be saved if my characters weren't so caught up in their own thoughts if only they listened to one another sigh…EH MORE DEATH AND DRAMA MWAHAHAH OH AND SHYPAW IS A MADE UP CHARRIE She has a dark brown pelt with black.**

Smallshine was shaking all over; she was now entering the clearing for the gathering. She soon spotted her friends as far apart from possible. She felt a pelt brush hers and she looked to see Lionblaze "Are you ok?" She nodded glancing at Jayfeather but he wasn't focused on her. The past few days the two had been enemies, Smallshine knew Jayfeather was close to finding her true self out… When she sat down she felt two pairs of eyes on her. She looked around to see Ravencall staring at her with her brown eyes then across the clearing was Pebblefall. She looked so confused Smallshine wanted to run over and help her friend but she sat there not speaking over moving. News went by smoothly, Smallshine got up about to leave when she felt the eyes back on her soon she saw a black pelt on her right then a red on her left. "What do you want?" She snarled "I won't be the one to die I deserve to live Smallshine" Said Pebblefall her aqua blue eyes shining deviously. Ravencall nodded "I have so many people back home who love me" Suddenly both their claws slid out "We're going to make this quick and painless" Pebblefall put in. Smallshine saw a ginger pelt bursting with happiness. "Lionblaze!" She called he turned around causing Pebblefall and Ravencall to make a run for it. Lionblaze's pelt fluffed up "What Smallshine?" "Nothing the problem is gone" He nodded and they walked back to their clan

Ravencall ran towards Blackstar jumping on his back. "Nice try Ravencall" He said knocking her off Ravencall sighed "Why can't you be still and let me defeat you?" Blackstar chuckled "Whoa did the brave daring cold hearted Blackstar just life?" She asked smiling slightly "Maybe" He said walking toward camp. Ravencall scented Pebblefall pausing "Hey I smell a mouse I'll catch up" Blackstar looked back but then continued on his way. Ravencall walked over to the border and stood there her eyes cold "What are you doing here?" She asked. "It's my side of the border mouse-brain" "Shut up Fish-breath" Ravencall said getting used to the new names of this place. "I dare you to come over here and say that" She snarled Ravencall stepped forward but her paw barely made it to the line when a patrol jumped out snarling "Intruder" they said fur bristled.

Pebblefall jumped at Ravencall claws unsheathed determined not to die. Ravencall knocked her off and into the river before running off. "You can run for now Ravencall but when the time comes you'll perish" With that Pebblefall turned and left.

Smallshine was laying in the sun when Lionblaze came padding up "What?" She asked normally "I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting" He said shuffling his paws Smallshine opened an eye and looked him up and down then licked her paw drawing it over her face before standing up. "Sure" She said feeling his awkwardness. She looked at him as they hunted "Smallshine I have a question" he said turning towards her.

**I felt sorry for the characters so I decided to be nice to them for a bit..**

Ravencall was sharing tongues with Blackstar, somehow he had fallen for her and she fell for him. She only wished he was a human too but it wasn't possible.

Pouncetail and Pebblefall were smiling as they hunted fish and swam together. Pebblefall forgot about the prophecy, its hold on her vanishing at the moment.

**Ok niceness is over XD TIME FOR ACTION AND JUNK**

Smallshine dodged Lionblaze barely. He laughed and ran at her again. Smallshine jumped over him and raked her paw over his back. He nodded "Good move Smallshine" Smallshine nodded and felt her pelt prickle "What's wrong?" He asked. His voice faded as he slowly disappeared the trees swished round her quickly till the blackness enveloped her. She looked around to see Bluestar standing there "Smallshine you seem to have grown apart from your friends" "Because of you" She snarled remembering the friendship they had. "No its part of your destiny" Bluestar said calmly. Yellowfang then entered staring at Smallshine then shook her head muttering to Bluestar. Bluestar smiled "Firestar's time is ending so is Blackstar's and Leopardstar's" (:O Someone see something wrong with this? XD) Bluestar "See you were sent here for other reasons too you were meant to lead Thunderclan it seems sudden but we plan on so much happening" She then vanished and Smallshine fell forward. She looked around seeing Lionblaze staring at a mouse casually. She then smelled the acrid smell of fire(Sorry If I'm rushing by the way but It's just this one time lol) Smallshine looked around spotting a small fire she ran over to Lionblaze pointing to it. He ran over and his eyes widened "Something's wrong at the Shadowclan border..." "How do you know?" "Don't you hear?" Smallshine closed her eyes and heard yowls. She ran over toward it and the fire vanished from her mind. She saw Firestar nose to nose with Blackstar. A small cat stood close to Ravencall _Shypaw! _Smallshine remember Shypaw's mentor died last moon. Ravencall's pelt prickled. Rosepaw ran over to Smallshine "What's going on?" She asked Smallshine shrugged and continued to watch. "We'll take it forcefully" "Fine" Blackstar lunged at Firestar snarling. Smallshine felt the claws of Ravencall slide across her face. She glanced at her then took note of her fat stomach if they were so full of food why did they want territory? Blackstar's deputy ran up saying Riverclan was attacking. Blackstar dashed off and Firestar was tackled. Smallshine snarled and knocked the cat off. She saw Shypaw staring at her "Why take on a leader?" She snarled the apprentice smiled and disappeared into battle; Smallshine turned around and saw the flame's lapping up the trees. She gasped and as soon as she did she heard a rumble shaking the ground. _Good, rain will put it out, _She then saw Firestar being sliced at by Ravencall her claws ripped deep into his pelt Smallshine froze as she saw Ravencall's _red _eyes. _Wait she has brown what's going on? _

Pebblefall dodged a falling body gasping this was her first battle with a full clan. She heard a yowl from the back turning her head she saw Leopardstar run at Blackstar knocking him off Mistyfur. Pebblefall was knocked over by a cat she clawed at it repeatedly then noticed it was the deputy of Shadowclan! Then another yowl sounded out.


	5. The end comes near

**Hello every loving reader I promise I'll make these book at least 32 chapters till the end. Then I sat there thinking Wait this is my most reviewed story why stop? Well I decided to bother you with something I would like to call book two! I planned the new prophecy and it is very nice but if I tell you it now I will ruin the book another made up character is Brightheart's new kits, Pansykit (XD), Redkit, and Skykit. Don't say HEY SKYKIT IS A GREAT LEADER NAME WHICH ISNT ALLOWED Well they don't know Skyclan exist so ha!**

Smallshine stood next to the dying Firestar so did several cats. "I see a small shine this is a sign...Smallshine you are meant to be leader." several mutters of disapproval passed through the cats. Smallshine's pelt prickled why her? She looked around to see Brambleclaw lifeless. Jayfeather stood up, Smallshine's heart leapt Jayfeather and her never mixed well. "I see a small shine too so this must be a sign" Suddenly cats nodded then Firestar looked dully at her "I give you Pansykit as an apprentice but to be fair I give Redkit to Lionblaze. Lastly Skykit has been approved by Jayfeather for his apprentice" The clan stood still even Berrynose was! Smallshine's fur was flat but she felt like falling and dying. She was going to lead Thunderclan had Bluestar told him? She forgot that and touched her nose to one of her favorite cats pelt.

Ravencall was standing at the opening to the Moonpool about to enter then she heard other cats. Her ear twitched and she looked around to see Smallshine and Pebblefall… What the… She stood still and they stared at each other before entering followed by their medicine cats. Skypaw was getting approved by Starclan too as far as Ravencall could tell.

**Instead of posting one then going on all post all three warriors leadership oh and if I do copy words and stuff don't comment on it because I don't know what else to say :l.**

Smallshine was still her eyes wide. She looked up to see the stars swirl down revealing several Starclan cat. She saw her favorite cat (Tied with Firestar, Scourge, Bluestar, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather) approach he had a crooked jaw "Why are you here?" She asked finding her voice "Well I decided since you like me as friend I should give you this life" Smallshine nodded eagerly. "With this life I give you compassion, Judge as much with your heart as your mind." She felt a sting fly through her body. She took a breath when she read the book she never realized the pain was so intense. She saw Bluestar approach her stopping there and then smiled "With this life I give you patience" When the pain came and drained away Smallshine felt as though she could stand the most talkative annoying kit forever. Firestar then padded up and Smallshine felt her stomach clench she had looked up to this cat since she first read about him now he was here this wasn't meant to happen for a while! "With this life I give you hope" He then turned and left. Brambleclaw padded forward now He wasn't meant to die for a long time! "With this life I give you endurance. Use it to keep going, even though you feel as though all hope and strength have left you." She felt like she could keep going on forever toward an impossible goal never giving up. Then surprising Ravencall padded up her brown eyes was solemn. She muttered in her ear "I came to give you a life and I don't think they care…I wanted to say we'll be friends no matter what happens but in battle we must forget." She then said louder "With this life I give you trust use it to guide your clan mates through the toughest of time" She smiled excepting the pain. The next cat was someone she wouldn't expect, Snowfur. "With this life I give you love use it well" She nodded felt a power surge through her feeling as if she could shred any cat who hurt her clan Bluestar padded forward then they chanted her new name "SMALLSTAR! SMALLSTAR! SMALLSTAR!" She smiled as she vanished.

**One thing, No complaining Ravencall isn't dead ok? It's just to prove they still care**

Ravencall stood still as she saw all the cats around her no sign of her friends but she understood she had sneaked away from her ceremony. She saw Nightstar approach her froze in front of her then puts his nose to hers saying "With this life I give you courage. When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." He stepped back and into the crowd. Stepping forward was a young cat who looked like a cat "My name is Badgerfang" (I love his story so I gave him his wish right?) Ravencall nodded and he said seeming to try to get her to look deeper into the words "With this life I give you loyalty, to your Clan and _to the cats who love you." _Ravencall froze did this mean her and her friends? They did love her even though she was the biggest jerk ever! A new cat padded up its pelt was dappled with frost "With this life I give you humility" The cat then turned away, who was she? A grey cat padded forward she had striking yellow eyes "I'm Yellowfang, with this life I give you justice" She then left. A cat with a ragged looking pelt walked up "With this life I give you smarts use it to solve the toughest riddles" Ravencall felt as if she could solve anything! Next was a small kit it stood on its hind paws to give her, her life "With this life I give you strength use it in the toughest battles but remember words are stronger than claws sometimes" It then padded away Ravencall's eyes widened as she noticed a flash of a huge claw mark on the kits neck but then it vanished. Last was a white cat with Jet black paws Ravencall's heart clenched "I love Blackstar" She said her brown eyes full of sorrow "With this life I give you love use it well my dear" he then touched her nose and licked her forehead muttering in her ear "I'll never forget you" He then left. "RAVENSTAR! RAVENSTAR! RAVENSTAR!" She heard Blackstar's voice over all the others.

Pebblefall stood there her fur on end, she was more nervous than ever. When StarClan entered she gasped slightly. She saw a cat pad forward she recognized Crookedstar for Smallshine had told her all about him. He spoke calmly "With this life I give you courage. Use it well in defense of your Clan." She felt a shock then relaxed. He walked away and Leopardstar filled his place "With this life I give you justice. Use it well as you judge the actions of others." Mistyfoot padded forward touching her nose to Pebblefall saying "With this life I give you a loyalty to what you know to be right. Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble." She felt as if she was loyal to her clan only that if they were hurt they would need to be defended. She then saw a cat she hadn't seen before "I am Stonefur with this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." Next was a cat she believed to be Brambleberry, a cat Smallshine liked, she looked at her uncertain. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself." She then met eyes with a cat believed to be Oakheart. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan." She then saw a strange cat pad forward it was silent for a moment then spoke "With this life, I give you protection. Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits." She nodded and thought it was two more left. She saw another strange cat she knew she wouldn't know the last two "With this life I give you love. Use it well, for all the cats in your care." She saw a cat that looked like Shellheart maybe "With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code." Then her new name was chanted "PEBBLESTAR! PEBBLESTAR! PEBBLESTAR!"

When they woke up Smallstar stared into the darkness. She felt Ravenstar pressed against her then on her other side was Pebblestar when all three woke up they padded back to their clans but before they went their separate ways Ravenstar spoke "I'm expecting Kits" Smallstar was silent _we're humans will they be part human and cat? _She nuzzled Ravenstar "It's ok" "No it isn't one of us will die! And if I do the kits will have no mother" Ravenstar said wrapping her tail around her stomach. Smallstar sighed and headed back to her clan, she need a new deputy.  
>*********************************************************<p>

Smallstar stared at Cinderheart, her new deputy, who was looking at the stars. Smallstar's pelt prickled when she jumped on the branch. Ravenstar was at the bottom not being able to make the climb due to her kits. Smallstar looked around her eyes dark, soon it would all end (Hey ok the next chapter is the last for the prophecy (Short right? Sorry but there's several adventures afterward so don't worry My dear loving readers


	6. The ending?

**The time has come! The battles will end between them but don't worry even though this is only 6 chapters there's more! These are meant to be short adventures I guess oh well Hope you continue reading for not much will change between the short books. Updates~ Ravenstar had her kits there's three one has amber eyes and is white with jet black paws its name is Darkkit another has raven black fur and amber eyes it then has a white patch on its back its name is Crowkit. Then last has one chocolate brown eye one amber eye it has a raven black pelt except on her legs which are white with jet black paws. She is blind in one eye, her name is Stormkit. Darkkit is a he Crowkit is a girl while Stormkit is a girl of course I'd like to say the battle scene proves the friends are more powerful then I let on **

Ravenstar stood still her tail wrapped around her kits as Nightstar paced in front of her "Its time" Ravenstar had seen it coming but wish she had more time. Nightstar then sighed and Ravenstar's tail twitched and she stood up Tawnypelt, expecting her second litter, turned over "Where are you going Ravenstar" "Out please watch the kits" Tawnypelt nodded licking the kittens.

Smallstar's ear flicked as she watched Ravenstar enter. Ravenstar seemed like her old self when she reached them her eyes closed then opened. Bluestar appeared with Crookedstar and Nightstar "We're sorry but it's time for the peace to come" Smallstar's eyes shined gold in the light nodding before meeting her eyes with her former friends. Several battles had happened tearing them apart again and Smallstar wasn't going to die she was sure of that. She felt her fur rise on end and she saw Ravenstar's fur rise too. "You're going to die Smallstar" Pebblestar's fur rose then the ground shook a bit Smallstar was taken back but then she saw Ravenstar's eyes darken and a dark shadow came over the former pals. When Smallstar snarled thunder sounded and lightening cracked on the ground near them. Ravenstar jumped forward straight at Smallstar. Smallstar dodged and a voice rang through the clearing at the three friends jumped at each other. _"Three will bring peace one of Thunder"_ Thunder sounded and lightening cracked as Smallstar landed a blow on Pebblestar's side. _"One of shadows" _A shadow fell over Ravenstar as she bit Smallstar's neck and dragged her away from Pebblestar "_One of water" _Water crashed the island where the three fought as Pebblestar hooked her claws on Ravenstar. "_They will shake the clans"_ The ground shook more as the three now wrestled not knowing who was landing a blow on the others "_One of Light, One of dark will end it all" _Pebblestar was knocked away blood on the trail which she skidded across. Ravenstar looked at Pebblestar "Let's end this" They both leapt at each other Smallstar hooked her claws on Ravenstar's ear giving a knick in it. Ravenstar slashed Smallstar's muzzle and blood came out entering Smallstar's mouth a bit. She ignored it and Tackled Ravenstar. She managed to pin the struggling black she-cat. "Why?" Smallstar said her paw on her throat. "Because you were always the special one I was the person that no one knew you were known everywhere. You never cared about me you only used me. When Mere wasn't around you'd hang out with me so she wouldn't hang out with me." Smallstar gasped "Ravenstar no! I did care about you I hung around you when she wasn't around because you were also my buddy and I felt like I was neglecting you. Is that why you went to the dark forest?" Ravenstar nodded her chocolate brown eyes shined brightly in the moonlight now. "I'm sorry Small- You know what? I'm sorry Liz" Smallstar smiled and looked around the clearing, it was dripping with blood and each had lost at least two lives. "So blood was spilled" Smallstar said turning to Ravenstar. Ravenstar nodded "And lives were lost" Pebblestar stood up "does this mean we're finished?" Smallstar walked over to her friend and cleaned her pelt free of blood "yes Mere it's over…" Crookedstar appeared with Bluestar and Nightstar. "It's not over, you will be transported back to your world with your mates" Bluestar said. Beside Nightstar Blackstar appeared "I'll be there every step of the way Ravenstar" Ravenstar looked at them nodding. "You will return to the clans when you've finished what needs to be done in the human world"

**NEXT BOOK IS:**

**Three one of the small**

**This books original name was:**

**Three one of the raven**


End file.
